Códιgoѕ
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred sólo quería una respuesta, una simple respuesta. ¿Qué sientes por mi? Y Arthur, Arthur se la daría pero no de manera clara. Porque la clase de informatica es aburrida, Alfred muy lento y Arthur supo darles un uso a los códigos.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz. El fic original es propiedad de **Daneshka Boticcelli **quien me dio la **autorización** de adaptarlo a Hetalia. Muchas gracias ^^

**Advertencia:** Medio OoC, pero no es tan grave. Universo Alterno.

**Pareja Central:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

_Si el orden no es de su agrado, retírese y deje que otras disfruten._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Códιgoѕ<strong>

—_El código ASCII o Código Normalizado Americano para el Intercambio de la Información es un esquema de codificación que asigna valores numéricos a las letras, números, signos de puntuación y algunos otros caracteres. Estos varían según los Bits que apliquemos._

Viernes por la tarde en clase de informática, Arthur Kirkland intentaba por todos los medios no quedarse dormido ante la tal aburrida clase del profesor acerca de la estructura de aburridos códigos. Obviaba las miradas divertidas de Francis quien lo encontraba a él más interesante que la clase.

—_El código ASCII extendido nos permite representar letras con un valor de ocho dígitos variantes entre cero y uno ya que este a diferencia del normal representa 8 bits._

No pudo evitar voltear la mirada y concentrarla en la de su idiota-compañero-amigo-novio-amante quien le miraba fijamente. Alfred F. Jones tenía una expresión interrogante en el rostro, no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a la clase puesto que la persona a su lado se la robaba por completo.

—Dime que sientes por mí.

Exigiendo nuevamente una respuesta y muy bajito, casi en un susurro volvió a repetir la misma pregunta que venía haciéndole desde hace días. Para Arthur no era algo de importancia el expresar sus sentimientos constantemente cosa que para Alfred, sí lo era.

El inglés giró los ojos fastidiado, bien fuese un "Te odio" o un "Te amo" el americano siempre quería la total correspondencia a sus palabras porque le veía necesario y muy importante en su relación o algo parecido. Estaba cansado de demostrarle sus sentimientos a Alfred con detalles y acciones, totalmente a **su **manera pero el muy idiota no se daba cuenta de ello.

Y entre los ojitos llorones, pucheros y gruñidos de frustración por parte de Jones, Arthur terminó por mirar a la pizarra ignorándole por completo.

—_La representación de letras basándonos en el código binario y en el ASCII extendido son los siguientes:_

Casi de inmediato, una brillante idea le dio la solución. Con notoria arrogancia, le quitó la libreta en donde Alfred solía dibujar a pequeños Arthur's colgados de un árbol, incendiados, asesinados o mutilados entre otras cosas.

Miró con molestia la falta de oficio de su novio y obviando aquella idiotez, Arthur comenzó a escribir lo que el profesor estaba copiando en la pizarra.

—Idiota...

Alfred suspiró frustrado cuando el británico había decidido copiar esa aburrida clase, lo peor de todo es que lo estaba haciendo en su libreta. Unos minutos más tarde, el americano jugaba con sus lápices hasta que Arthur lo golpeó con la libreta en la cabeza y la colocó justo a su lado mientras sonreía tan engreídamente como siempre.

—Tonto…

De mala gana, tomó la libreta dispuesto a dibujar a un Arthur decapitado cuando notó que justo arriba de sus dibujos estaban escritos unos números extraños:

_01010100 01000101 01000001 01001101 01001111 01000100 01001111 01000010 01000101_

Estuvo a punto de insultarle nuevamente cuando la campana sonó y todos dejaron el salón incluyendo al inglés quien salió como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Despreocupadamente paseo la mirada aburrida por todo el lugar hasta fijarla en la pizarra, encontrándose allí con unos números muy parecidos a los de su cuaderno en el pizarrón.

_01000001 A_

_01000010 B_

_01000011 C_

_01000100 D_

_01000101 E_

_01000110 F_

_01000111 G_

_01001000 H_

_01001001 I_

_01001010 J_

_01001011 K_

_01001100 L_

_01001101 M_

_01001110 N_

_01001111 O_

_01010000 P_

_01010001 Q_

_01010010 R_

_01010011 S_

_01010100 T_

_01010101 U_

_01010110 V_

_01010111 W_

_01011000 X_

_01011001 Y_

_01011010 Z_

—Motherfuc...

Se removió los cabellos y tiró de ellos por tal frustración, habían demasiados ceros y unos para su gusto. Y después de dos horas descifrando aquel código solo en aquel salón una enorme sonrisa salió de sus labios.

Los lamentos por no haber prestado atención a la clase y todo lo demás desaparecieron por completo, estaba estupidamente complacido.

Mirando una vez más la libreta, se sintió flotando en las nubes. Cosas como esa, demostraban que la perseverancia era un arma letal y más si se trataba de presionar al tonto inglés.

01010100 **T** 01000101 **E** 01000001 **A** 01001101 **M** 01001111 **O** 01001001 **I **01000100 **D **01001001 **I **01001111 **O** 01010100 **T** 01000001 **A**

_._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Sabía que estos códigos de demostrar emociones o sentimientos caben en Arthur, porque le cuesta decir lo que siente, aunque...siendo Alfred quien los descifra tendríamos mil años xD (Naah, Alfred, yo te quiero mucho, muack)

Y esa fue la adaptación que hice. ¿Cómo quedó?

Cuídense, cuidado en las calles, aléjense de los perros rabiosos y duerman ;D

¡Saludos! ¡Nos vemos!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
